


Keep a Place for Me

by SnarkyBreeze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Okaeri | yoihomezine, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze/pseuds/SnarkyBreeze
Summary: “Will you switch your new toy on for me, darling?” Yuuri asks, his voice dripping with anticipation; he meant this to be something for Viktor, but the closer he gets to being able to play, the more he feels the excitement start to pool in his gut.“It’s not doing anything,” Viktor puzzles.  “Does it need batteries?”Yuuri takes a moment and switches over to an app he’s only used once, and not with Vitya.(He had to make sure it worked…)





	Keep a Place for Me

“Yuuri,” Viktor whines into the phone, “can you please humor me?  Tell me how much food is in Makka’s bowl right now!”

 

He’s such a diva when he travels alone.

 

“Enough that she can make it until I refill it again, right on schedule, tomorrow morning,” Yuuri groans.  “Vitya, how was—”

 

“Sometimes she doesn’t eat all of it when she’s not feeling well—are you sure she’s ok?”

 

If Yuuri rolls his eyes any harder, it might transport him to another dimension.  “Yes, love, she’s healthy and happy,” he says for the fifth time this week. “We just went out for walk and potty; would you like me to describe her poop to you?”

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor says with a pout so profound it can be heard over the phone all the way from L.A.  

 

“Did you get out at all today?” Yuuri asks, trying to change the subject, to steer his husband away from his classic homesick anxiety spiral.  Yurio has assured him that Viktor was never like this until they started living together. Yuuri isn’t sure if that’s a compliment or not.

 

“I saw Reese Witherspoon at lunch,” Viktor recounts vaguely, “and the guy shooting the commercial showed me where they are shooting some movie.”

 

Yuuri snorts.   _ Some movie. _

 

“Don’t hole up in your hotel,” he encourages, “get out and enjoy the sun and the sights!  I really wish I could have gone with you.”

 

Viktor starts to fuss again at the reminder that he and Yuuri are about as far apart geographically as they can be.  “Oh! Yeah! Have you called to deal with the dishwasher yet? Remember, you have an appointment next week for—”

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri interrupts in his most chastising tone, “I can function just fine without you.”

 

The line goes silent.

 

Whoops.

 

“That was the wrong thing to say, wasn’t it?” he asks apprehensively.

 

“Kind of.”

 

“I thought so,” Yuuri hummed.  “I’m sorry, Vitya. I know you just miss us, and we miss you too.  It just feels like you are trying to be in two places at once.”

 

“I know.  I just want to come home.”

 

There’s another silence as Yuuri tries to gather his thoughts and make this right.

And then it hits him - the shift of tone they both need, that neither of them realized they needed.  

 

“You don’t have anything else to do today, do you?” Yuuri asks, letting his voice go low and husky.  

 

Viktor responds with a little “no” that suggests that his pout hasn’t faded in the slightest.  This is exactly how Yuuri likes him, exactly when Yuuri likes to coax him into his subspace for a little bit.

 

“Have you found the present I slipped into your suitcase before you left, Vitya?” Yuuri asks, nearly unable to conceal his excitement because he  _ knows _ Viktor hasn’t; when he opened the smallest front compartment of Viktor’s suitcase, Yuuri had to pull out the wad of crumpled up paper still in there from the factory.  

 

Viktor has never even thought about this particular pocket of his luggage.  

 

The possibility of him having no idea what awaits him in his own bag has Yuuri practically giddy as he informs his husband where to look.

 

“This thing’s a pocket?” he hears Viktor mutter to himself as he undoes the zipper, and then Viktor’s musical laugh, a little headier than usual, rings clear over the phone.  “Yuuri, I… This went through customs!”

 

Yuuri loves hearing Viktor like this, relieved and amused and a little nervous.  “It’s a vibrator, Vitya, not a bomb,” he purrs. “Or maybe you don’t like your gift?”

 

“No, I like it very much.”

 

“Would you like to use it now?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Viktor breathes.

 

And now Yuuri’s in it, he can’t wait for the reaction he’s about to get next, because he knows with one word he can reduce Viktor to putty in his hands.

 

_ “Sir.” _

 

He knows he’s made an impact when Viktor has to suppress a little groan; he can hear it rumble viscerally in the man’s throat and chest.

 

“I’d like to use it…  _ Sir,” _ Viktor corrects, and Yuuri knows they’re on the same page.  “What would you like for me to do with it?”

 

“I want you to give up a little bit of control for me, Vitya,” Yuuri says.  He hopes his smirk is audible; he wants Viktor to know just how much he likes this. “ You’re wound too tight right now, and you’re too far away for me to help you unwind.  Will you let me take over for a little bit?”

 

“Yes Sir,” Viktor says, and nothing else.  

 

“No whining, no bargaining, no changing the subject until I say we’re done.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Yuuri smiles.  He needs this just as much as he knows Viktor does; he wouldn’t let on, but he feels so groundless at home without his husband there.  It’s not like he can’t do it on his own, but everything feels just a little emptier.

 

They both have control issues.  Viktor is so meticulous, so ordered and commanding that sometimes he needs to practice letting others take charge, giving up the reigns.  Yuuri, on the other hand, has a tendency to fall into anxiety spirals that leave him overwhelmed and floundering. Sometimes he needs to feel like he’s in total control.

 

They work well together, like this, whether they’re in the same bed or continents apart.

 

“Will you switch your new toy on for me, darling?” Yuuri asks, his voice dripping with anticipation; he meant this to be something for Viktor, but the closer he gets to being able to play, the more he feels the excitement start to pool in his gut.

 

“It’s not doing anything,” Viktor puzzles.  “Does it need batteries?”

 

Yuuri takes a moment and switches over to an app he’s only used once, and not with Vitya.  

 

(He had to make sure it worked…)

 

“It’s wi-fi enabled,” Yuuri grins, hitting a button in the app.  He hears the thing spring to life in Viktor’s hand and Viktor’s little gasp in response.  “I set it up on your phone while you were in the shower. Do you understand what that means?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Viktor repeats.  

 

“Tell me.”

 

“You decide when it’s turned on and off.”

 

“Very good, Vitya,” Yuuri says, and he can practically hear Viktor preening at the little bit of praise.  “Now, I want you to hang up, go get yourself and your new toy ready for me, and then call me back when you’re done.  Understood?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good boy.  Don’t keep me waiting,” Yuuri adds, and another little groan from Vitya signals that it had the intended effect, and as Yuuri hangs up he starts to feel the uncomfortable press of his own want against his jeans.

 

Somewhere far from here, Viktor is desperately working himself open for Yuuri.  But here at home, Yuuri finds himself just as desperate, palming himself through the front of his pants as he waits for “Zolotse” and his favorite photo of Viktor and Makka to reappear on his phone.

 

He thinks about how Viktor probably can’t resist brushing his fingertips along the length of his cock as he fingers himself loose, eager to play and unable to control himself.

 

And Yuuri would be doing the same, if the tables were turned.  Just imagining Viktor’s face—the knit of his brows and flush of his cheeks, his jaw hanging slack—as the silky black plug presses slowly against his entrance has Yuuri scrambling to undo the button of his jeans, aching for just that much more sensation.

 

He lets himself lose it for as long as they’re not on the phone.  Once Viktor is back, he’ll be back to his cool, unaffected demeanor for the sake of the scene, but for now, in the quiet of their empty apartment, Yuuri can’t help but stroke his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

 

He has to take a second to collect himself when his phone finally starts buzzing, to even out his breathing that he didn’t notice until now has grown shallow and quick.

 

“Vitya,” he rasps when he answers.  “Are you all ready for me?”

 

_ “Yuuri,” _ is all Viktor manages, and when Yuuri hears the neediness in his voice he feels himself drop into character.

 

“Answer me.”

 

“I’m ready, Sir,” Viktor all but pants.  Yuuri can picture him sprawled out on his bed, his pants pushed hastily down past the curve of his ass for quick access, skin flushed pink as he waits for Yuuri to tell him what to do next.  If he were there, Yuuri would crawl right on top of him, straddle his chest and pin his arms against his sides while he teased him mercilessly with the vibrating plug, making Viktor watch as he made himself come first but never letting him touch.

 

He’d have to make do from here, though.

 

“I want you to bring yourself to the edge for me, Vitya,” Yuuri instructs calmly, although he’s still working his free hand along his shaft as he speaks.  “You are absolutely not to come until I tell you, understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Viktor responds, a whine raking through his voice that makes Yuuri have to sit on his hand.

 

“Color?” he asks, biting his lip, glad he only needs to be commanding in voice and not in physicality this way, because this is easily the hottest thing he’s ever tried with Viktor.

 

“Green.”

 

“Good,” Yuuri says, switching the vibrator on.  He can no longer hear its buzz from the phone’s microphone, but a surprised shout lets him know it’s working.

 

“Stop, stop,  _ stop, I’m close!” _ Viktor cries almost instantly, and Yuuri taps the remote once more.

 

He tuts with mock disapproval.  “Someone must have been touching themselves while they got ready.”

 

Viktor’s breath is coming heavy and erratic through the phone’s speaker, and Yuuri can tell he’s dealing with the sudden comedown of having sensation ripped away when he was so close to finishing.

 

“I couldn’t help it,” Viktor pants.  “This is so hot.”

 

Before he has the opportunity to cool off, Yuuri flips the vibrator back on and rips another sharp moan from his throat until Viktor is sputtering and begging once more.

 

“You couldn’t even wait for me to start,” he teases, listening to a stream of undecipherable noises fall from Viktor’s lips as he speaks.  “Is that how desperate you are? Is that how badly you want to come for me?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Now,” Yuuri starts, bringing his hand back up to dance along the length of his cock once more as Viktor hangs rapt on his every word, “I never said you couldn’t touch, because I want you to keep bringing yourself to the edge like this for me.  But if you start getting greedy, Vitya, and touching before you’ve cooled off, or if you keep going once I’ve said stop, we’re going to have to play hands-off. Okay?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Viktor breathes.  “I’ll be honest, Yuuri, I edged once already before we started, and I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.”

 

“So that’s three?” Yuuri asks, trying not to laugh when Viktor’s confirmation comes in the form of a rough grunt.  “Okay, then. I’m going to need you to go on for 10, Vitya.”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“Then you’re going to go insane with orgasms.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Viktor groans, and Yuuri knows from his breathing he’s running his hand along his cock once more.  He works his own a little more vigorously, panting in time with Viktor for a moment before he continues.

 

“You’re going to come until everyone in your hotel knows what you’re doing.  Do you want that?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Viktor whines, and before he knows it, Yuuri’s edging too, unable to resist his husband’s wrecked cries and beautiful compliance, even so far away from him.  He bites his lip, swallowing down his own groan as he listens to Viktor’s rhythmic moaning over the speaker.

 

“Good boy,” he huffs as he finally catches his breath.  “I want you to keep count. Let me know, loud and clear, what number you’re on.  Okay, Vitya?”

 

“Yes, Sir— _ oh, ah— _ four…”  Viktor rasps before crying out loudly into the empty hotel room.  Yuuri’s cock throbs at the sound.

 

“Very good, Vitya,” he says, his voice grating and low from arousal.  “You’re doing wonderful. Just think about how—”

 

“Five,” Viktor interjects, high-pitched and breathy, and  _ god _ , how badly Yuuri wants to pin him down in that moment and fuck him silly, to taste every little moan that he drags from Vitya’s lips, and he thumbs idly around the sensitive spot just below the head of his cock, trying (in vain) not to think too hard about teasing the plug out from Viktor’s ass and plunging his tongue deep inside.

 

“Vitya, did you rush that one?” Yuuri growls, curling his fingers around himself and thrusting upward into his hand.  He’s answered by Viktor’s wrecked panting on the other end.

 

“I rushed,” Viktor cries between little involuntary sobs, “I’m so sorry.  I couldn’t— I didn’t want to cool down.”

 

Yuuri knows Viktor’s stamina isn’t quite as high as his, but he also knows how much his husband loves the rush of praise and encouragement as he pushes his own limits.  

 

“Hairbrush.  Five strokes.  Then do five over again,” he says, keeping his voice curt even as he’s dripping precome and trying not to buck up into his fist.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Viktor squeaks, and Yuuri listens to the rustling of sheets and clothes as Viktor gets up to retrieve the item.  Each distinct smack of the hairbrush against his bare ass is followed by an adorable little whine that has Yuuri sitting on his hands once again, huffing against his own demanding arousal until Viktor signals his return.

 

“You’re doing so well, Vitya,” Yuuri says, taking care to steady his voice.  “I know you can do this.”

 

It doesn’t take long before Viktor regains his fifth edge, and Yuuri can tell he’s close to breaking, the way this particular cry rips through him.  It’s amazing the lengths to which Viktor can go when he decides to push his body, and being able to evoke that level of commitment in him drives Yuuri mad.

 

“Beautiful, Vitya,” he soothes, feathering his fingertips along his thighs, his stomach, anywhere but the pulsating heat at the base of his abdomen, trying to ground himself when they’re only halfway done.  “You’re so beautiful like this,” he adds, and Viktor hums happily.

 

For a moment, it’s really lovely, Viktor’s breaths slowing and evening as Yuuri showers him with praise.

 

Until Yuuri hits the button on the vibrator app that’s still pulled up on his phone, drawing a shout from somewhere deep within Viktor that’s got Yuuri stroking himself again instantly.

 

“Oh my god,” Viktor says, the words falling low and heavy from his lips and dissolving into nonsense syllables that completely wreck Yuuri, that send stars dancing across his vision as he comes into his hand.

 

He takes a moment to regain himself, despite the fact that this is the hardest he’s come in a very long time, and hopes that Viktor will just think he’s indulging in the obscene noises he’s managed to draw from him.  Once he’s capable of even finding his breath, he asks, “You thought I forgot, didn’t you?”

 

“Yuuri please… Please let me…” Viktor whimpers.  Yuuri finds himself wondering if he’s ever pushed his husband this far in the past.  They’ve edged together in person, or Yuuri has edged Viktor, but usually his own greed takes over and they end up fucking before too long.

 

_ “Sir,” _ he corrects, coming down from the rush of his orgasm, and Viktor whines into the phone once more.

 

“Please, Sir, I need to…” he starts, but the words trail off into one long, shuddering syllable.

 

“Don’t you touch, Vitya,” Yuuri says, keeping his voice gentle. “Not until I say.”  He listens as the noises Viktor’s making grow more and more intense, and just before they reach their peak, that heavy, open panting that signals Viktor is on the brink, Yuuri switches the vibrator off.  It pays off instantly; Viktor cries out so pitifully it makes Yuuri throb again, still sensitive and yet unrelenting in his arousal. “You make such filthy noises when I do this,” he groans.

 

_ “Six,”  _ Viktor sputters in return.

 

“And without even touching,” Yuuri says, his voice thick with approval.  “Vitya, you are so good. Perhaps we should try it like that again? Hold out for longer this time, okay my love?”

 

He hears Viktor’s breathing, erratic and dense, in response.

 

“Words, Vitya, let me hear you.”

 

Viktor ekes out a tiny, “Yes Sir,” in between gasps, his voice shaky and wet. As Yuuri switches on the vibrator once more, another sob rips through Viktor, erupting from him with a little shout.

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri soothes, but then another sob stops him.  “Viktor, are you crying?” 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Viktor says, his voice small and unsteady.

 

“What color?  Do you need to stop?” Yuuri asks, his finger hovering over the switch.

 

“Green,” Viktor chokes, and Yuuri’s chest swells with adoration; if they were together, he’d have Viktor scooped up in his arms by now, sucking his approval into the curve of his husband’s neck.

 

“Perfect,” he beams.  “Go ahead and stroke yourself, Vitya.  You are doing so well. You’re so lovely when you come to pieces for me.”

 

Moments later, a shuddering cry erupts from the speakerphone and Viktor cries, “Seven.  Fucking shit, Yuuri, please let me come. I’m so tired.”

 

“Color?”  Yuuri responds.

 

“Green,” Viktor relents, confirming Yuuri’s suspicion.  He doesn’t doubt that Viktor is tired, exhausted even, and he doesn’t doubt that Viktor can’t hold on much longer, but he loves every minute of it, and knowing that sends another little jolt of arousal straight to his groin.  He can feel himself getting hard again already.

 

“Then you can’t complain, Vitya, you know that.  Do you want to do seven again?”

 

“No, Sir,” Viktor pants; the vibrator is still working its magic against his prostate.

 

“Am I going to hear any more complaints from you, then?” Yuuri asks, aloof, as though this isn’t about to get him off a second time.

 

“No, Sir.”

 

Yuuri lets a hand drift down his midsection, teasing his fingers through the thick hair at the base of his cock as he reaches down to cup his balls, letting a little gasp betray him as the sensitive flesh sends shockwaves coursing through him.  “Good boy,” he moans. “Keep going.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Viktor whines.

 

“Imagine how hard you’re going to come,” Yuuri sighs, sliding his hand up to grasp at the base of his cock.  “You’re almost there.”

 

He can hear the slick noise of Viktor’s hand working furiously over his cock.  “Fuck, eight,  _ fuck,” _ Viktor pants, and Yuuri turns the vibrator off once again.

 

“You’re really starting to feel it now, aren’t you?” Yuuri laughs, and Viktor responds with a low, devastated moan.  “You can keep going. You’ve done so well. Don’t worry about cooling down now.”

 

Yuuri starts to ghost his fingers along his own cock as Viktor gasps his name over and over into the phone, his voice gravelly and breaking with each little jerk of his fist.

 

“Shit, nine.  Goddamn. Yuuri.  Sir. I did nine,” he pants, and Yuuri starts to feel the familiar curl in his abdominal muscles as he chases the sensation in his groin.  He lets out a little groan of his own; he wants Viktor to know how turned on his shameless display has him.

 

“Good boy,” he gasps, swallowing back a little whine.  “I want to do ten. No hands, Vitya, this last one is mine.”

 

He reaches over with his free hand and hits the switch once more.  Viktor screams without an ounce of restraint.

 

“Should I just let you have it?” Yuuri asks, his lips curling into a smirk as the question registers.

 

“Please!” Viktor begs, “Please, Sir, let me come!”

 

God, he is so beautiful when he begs. Yuuri tells him so through gritted teeth, his whole body shaking as he tries to hold off another wave of orgasm.  He switches off the vibrator once more.

 

“Let me hear you, Vitya,” he moans.

 

“I did it,” Viktor quavers, “I did ten.”

 

“You are such a good boy.”

 

“Please let me come, Yuuri, Sir, please!”

 

Yuuri’s playing with fire; if he doesn’t let Viktor come  _ now _ he’s going to come a second time, first, and miss out on the intense satisfaction of letting himself go as he listens to Viktor’s raucous finish.  But Viktor has done a little too much begging for him to just let him go, so, jaw clenched, he grits out, “Oh, but such a greedy boy. Is that what you want?  Do you want to come for me?”

 

“Yes, please, Sir, anything,” Viktor cries.

 

“I think you’ve done more than enough,” Yuuri says, panting against the warmth curling in his stomach.  “Don’t hold back. Let me hear you come for me.”

 

With a sigh of relief, Viktor manages to spit out, “Fuck, Yuuri, I’m so—” before Yuuri switches on the vibrator, without warning, one last time.

 

The effect is instant; the speakers on Yuuri’s phone crackle as Viktor screams his name between wrecked cries, and soon Yuuri follows suit, spilling all over his chest and his stomach as he cries out.

 

It takes a long time before they’re both calm; as Yuuri comes down, he whispers little adorations into the phone, praising Viktor over and over again while the latter catches his breath.  Yuuri’s not sure what time it is or how long they’ve been doing this, but he doesn’t care to check just yet; as his heartbeat slows he waxes poetic about all the different ways Viktor is beautiful to him, unable as he is to hold him close and care for him in person.

 

“I should probably go clean up,” Viktor says finally, his smile audible even across continents.  “I think I’m okay now.”

 

Yuuri hums in response.

 

“I should probably go ask for some clean sheets too,” Viktor adds, and Yuuri smiles; his husband sounds so relaxed now.  “Thank you for bringing me back to Earth, my Yuuri. I love you more than words can say.”

 

“I needed it too,” Yuuri murmurs.  “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Viktor says.  “Don’t worry. I’ll be home soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to share my works for the YOI Home Zine! Make sure you check out the collection linked at the top of the page and see everyone else's amazing pieces. 
> 
> I post all fic updates to [my Tumblr](http://kingfisherunion.tumblr.com) and [my Twitter](http://twitter.com/snarkybreeze) along with RB/RTs and general shitposts.
> 
> Shares, kudos, and comments are always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
